User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 24
A New Face In Town It was raining all day Sunday. I couldn't sleep anymore. I slept all day yesterday and day before. Now I couldn't sleep. Not even during the night. I was tired of the games I have. All I had was the Saints Row Double Pack ''and the ''Halo ''trilogy. They were old and I can't take another minute playing them. TV also got boring and I don't have alot of movies. All I had were all the ''Resident Evil ''movies and ''The Matrix ''trilogy. I was alittle too busy to buy some new games and movies. I'm also too busy to buy some new books. So, I decided to go to the Rockin' Box to pass the time. While at the Rockin' Box, I talked to some of the Greasers there. They kept asking me why Lola followed me into the bathroom and why I hit her afterwards. "She's a slut, Hal. That's what sluts do. They follow you into the bathroom and they try to have sex with you in the shower", I said to Hal. "Johnny ain't real happy about Lola after what she did to you, C-Money", said Richy. "I wouldn't be surprized if he hated me for hitting her", I said. "He's worried that she might ruin some of our plans in the future", said Peanut as he entered the rock club. "What plans?" I asked him. "It's nothing really", said Peanut. I then bought vodka for me and two beers for Peanut and Richy. Hal didn't want anything. "We're, as in the whole Greaser clique, are planning to make a revenge hit on the Townies a month from now", said Peanut. "How do you know?" I asked him. "Johnny told me. He wants to beat the Townies to a coma for what they did to one of our boys", said Peanut. "I think we should just find out what their game is", I said to them. "What do you mean?" asked Hal. "They have been hurting Bullworth Students all year long. I heard that Brian, Malcolm and the Preps had a little fun with the Townies when I was at my mom's funneral", I told them. "Jimmy beat the punks up last year. Why are they still hating us?" asked Richy. "We better get some back up. We could ask the Bullies and the Preps. They have no problems with me right now", I said. "So, you're in I see", said Peanut. "Fuck ya I am", I said. "We'll meet in The Hole one month from now", said Peanut. I got finished with my vodka and I told them, "See ya later, guys". I exit the rock club and I walked over to the nearest bus stop (near the Tenaments) to get a ride. I didn't feel like walking back to school. As I sat on the bench waiting for the bus to come, I saw this red-head come out of a ally with three Townies on her tail. At first, I thought that it was Zoe. Then I thought it was Cody Pepper (I've seen pictures of her in the police database). It was neither as I heard the girl say, "Somebody help, please". At first, I thought I should let her be since she was outrunning them. But then, One of the Townies grabbled her by her hair, grab her arm, picked her up and threw her onto the ground. That got my attention as I rushed over to her. When I got to her, she had a swiftblade to her neck like if they were about to cut it. "Leave her alone", I said to them. They looked up from her and then looked at me. "Look, it's the white trash that we cut up a week ago", said the tall black Townie. "Why don't you guys mess with someone who can fight", I said. A smile then wiped across their faces and they charged at me. I punched the first one in the noise. Then the second one threw a punch at me. I got angry and got him in a head lock. I head-butted him and he fell to the ground. The last Townie was a challenge. I remembered him from last week very well. I heard that his name was Clint. I heard his name and remebered it during the attack. "Fight, you prick", said Clint. We threw punches at one another till I fell to the ground. "You can't beat me, prick", said Clint. "Nope, I'm gonna cheat", I said. I picked up a brick lying next to me and I threw it at his head. He fell down to the ground cold. The two other Townies saw what happened and ran away for some reason. I got up, dust myself and walked over to the girl lying on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Fine, just fine", he said. I gave her a helping hand. She grabbed it and I helped her up. "Who are those geeks?" she asked. "They're the Townies. They're a bunch of dropouts that think jumping students is a good idea", I told her. "Usually, I would fight against someone who messes with me, but they were about to kill me", she said. "Life-lover, huh?" I asked her. "Yeah, why you ask?" she said to me. "I don't really care about living anymore", I told her. "That's sad", she said. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Kendra Sax, but people call me Cherry beacuse of my hair", she said. "You mean like in the ''The Outsiders?" I asked her. "Yeah, exect I'm not no rich scum who messes with poor people because they're poor", she said. "And your full name isn't Sherry Valance", I said. "What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Clayton Mason, but I like to be called C-Money if you don't mind", I said to her. "I don't mind", she said. "Good", I said. "Where do you go to get some good food around here?" she asked. "There's a Burger Shot on the other side of town and there's a Well-Stacked Pizza near here", I told her. "Take me to Burger Shot", she said. "You sure you don't want any pizza?" I asked her. "Don't care about pizza. Let's go", she said. I wistled for a cab and one pulled up next to the curb. We got in and we rode to Burger Shot. We got to Burger Shot and we went into the restarent. There wasn't many people in the restarent today. Must be a slow day. It was rainning today, hard. It was still rainning when we first met at the bus stop, so we were soak and wet. We went up to the counter to order our food. "Welcome to Burger Shot. May I have your order?", said the woman behind the counter. "You first", I said to Kendra. "You gentleman", she said. "Hurry up. I don't have all day", said the cashier. "I'll have the heart-stopper", said Kendra. I looked at her in surprized and looked around her body. There was no sign of fat anywhere. "What about you?" asked the cashier. "I'll just have a regular burger", I said. "A heart-stopper and a regular burger", the cashier yelled to the cooks in the back. A few minutes later, we got our food and walked over to a table sitting near the windows. We took a seat, took the first few bits into our food, drinked some of our sodas (we both got a Spruck) and we talked to each other. "So, what's your story? Why are you here?" I asked Kendra. "Why are you here?" she asked me. "Hey, I asked you first", I said. "I came here from Cottonmouth", she said. "That's a nice place, I heard. Well, apart from gang activity of course. But still, it's not bad, but Vice City is better though", I said. "I know. I've been to Vice City plenty of times", she said. "So, what did your parents do for a living?" I asked. "They were part of a government experiment where some device in your head can make two personalities with one mind or something like that", she said. "What happened?" I asked. "The government stopped funding the project but the scientists continued to work on the experiment. But there was a problem, the device acted up and the guy with the device went into a murdering rampage. The last victim that he killed was his wife". "Isn't this suppose to be top secret?" I asked. "It was till I broke into their files without them noticing", she said. "Lucky", I said. "My parents quit the job after that night of the rampage", she said. "When was all this?" I asked. "Last year. 2007", she said. "What happened after your parents quit?" I asked. "The guy behind the whole project didn't like that my parents quit, so he killled my Mom and nearly killed my Dad", she said. "I'm so sorry", I said. "We just move here. We're living in that subdivision near the ocean", she said. "You mean Autumn Falls, with the nice-looking waterfall?" I asked. "Yeah and since it's far from the only school, my dad dropped me off at the school gates and told me that he already told the pricipal about my arrival. I hate school, so I just wondered off. I was at the Industrial Park when the Townies found me. There were four of them, they tried to hit on me, but I slapped one of them. One then pulled out a gun, but I kicked him in the crotch and ran away. But..." "...the other three were after you and that's how we met", I finished. "Yeah", she said. "Interesting", I said. "What about you? Tell me about you, C-Money", she said. "I was born and raised in Carcer City my whole life", I told her. "You never lived anywhere else?" she asked. "I once went to Liberty City with my dad for vacation. Also Alderney City", I said. "When?" she asked. "Summer of 2001. Glad it wasn't fall because around that time, some local thug caused chaos by working for the Leone Mafia family and rivaling against the local cartel", I said. "What was Liberty City like then?" she said. "It was smaller and different then. After the earthquake on January 1, 2004, the city was mostly destroyed. Some multi-billonaire company called Aesir rebuilded the city, only they changed it completey. Carcer City was also destroyed and they rebuiled, only they didn't change the city a whole lot like Liberty City. Alderney City didn't get too damaged, but they rebuiled parts that were destroyed". "Wasn't Aesir a drug company in New York?" she asked. "Yeah and the boss of the company was killed by some guy wanting revenge for the murder of his family in 1998", I said. "She was responsible?" she asked. "Apparently yeah", I said. "I've seen one of their signs before. It said Aesir: A Bit Closer To Heaven", she said. "They haunt the cities like a plauge with their signs", I said. "Can we get back to subject?" she asked. "It was a cool place. That's all I have to say", I said. "What did your parents do for a living?" she asked. "My Dad was a SWAT unit while my Mom was a drug addict. They're both dead now", I told her. "What happened?" she asked. "My dad was killed during a manhunt on November 19, 2003. He was going after a guy named James Earl Cash and this group of Cerberus lead by one named Max Hayes killed him and the others with him exect for his best friend named Derek Stone. He's still alive". "And your Mom?" she asked. "She was killed when they broke in her apartment in January", I said. "I'm so sorry", she said. "Did we pay for the food?" I asked her. "Don't think so", she said. "I'll be right back and then you have to see the pricipal to enroll at the school", I said. "You haven't told me why you're here", she said. "Neither did you. We'll tell each other about that later", I said. I then went up to the counter to pay for our food and then we went outside to get a cab. We spend 5 minutes in the cold rain and we still didn't get a cab, so we walked all the way to school. While walking, Kendra asked me, "What did you do to get yourself into the school?" "You're acting like this is a school for the rich only", I said to her. "Well, I am rich but I dig Greasers more than rich kids", she said. I looked at her like if she was an alien from outer space about to probe me. Then I said, "I accidently beat up my teacher all because she reminded me of my mom. Unlike you, I had a mom who was abusive, not kind and sweet". "I caused some trouble at my school in Cottonmouth which got me expelled. But since I was moving here, it didn't matter a whole lot", she said. "So, it was two things?" I asked. "No, just one", she said. We finally got to the school just when thunder and lighthing occuried. We walked all the way to the main building while everyone else was running around like a group of headless chickens. We entered the main building and went up the stairs to the front office. Ms. Danvers was behind the counter as usual. "So, you must be Kendra Sax, is that correct?" asked Ms. Danvers. "Yes, ma'am", said Kindra. She then looked in the corner and said, "What are my bags doing here and why are they dry?" "Your father brought them here after you abandoned him at the front gates", said Ms. Danvers. "You abandoned your father at the front gates?" I asked. "He was being an ass", said Kendra. "Don't use that language here, young lady", said Ms. Danvers. "I'm Slorry", said Kendra. "A comedian. How nice", said Ms. Danvers, even though I knew she didn't mean that. "Come on, the headmaster wants to speak to you, then one of our perfect girls will help you take your stuff to your new room", said Ms. Danvers. "So, I'll see you later?" asked Kendra. "Sure", I told her. Before she could enter Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, I quickly asked her, "Later, do you want to hang out with me? We could go to this great club I know". "Sure, I would love that", she said. She then entered Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Then before I could leave, Chirsty came in and asked Ms. Danvers, "So, who's the new girl?" "So, this is your definition of perfect?" I asked Ms. Danvers. "What's wrong?" asked Ms. Danvers. "Nothing. I have to go", I said. I then walked away from the front office. I felt this feeling in my body that I never felt before in my whole life, not even when I went out with Jill. I must be in love. Category:Blog posts